Love Story - Balto and Jenna
by fantasyZ150
Summary: Story takes place after the first movie and before the second movie. Follows the love life of Balto and Jenna.
1. Air of Love

Balto and Jenna

It was May of 1925 in Nome, Alaska where warmth was on the rise in the presence of Spring. Over three months had passed since the children of Nome were freed from the painful illness known as diphtheria. When the sled dogs arrived with the cargo of serum, they had just little time to cure the sickness of the children before it was totally too late. And then the children were miraculously saved.

But there was only one dog who became the great hero that night. A dog that wasn't even loved or comforted by humans before. A dog that many people hardly ever heard of. A dog that was willing to protect and give kindness to those who were most close to him. His name was Balto.

One reason Balto was feared and shunned by humans and dogs alike was because he was half dog and half wolf. His father was a husky dog and his mother was a wolf. He was separated from his mother long ago and was living alone at an abandoned boat just outside of town. Since then, he was treated as an outcast, living with a snow goose and two harmless polar bears. But now, he passionately did something heroic to earn the love and respect from humans and dogs. And Balto had finally won the heart of the girl of his dreams, the beautiful and sexy red and white husky dog named Jenna, who lived with Rosy, one of the cured children.

One late afternoon, Balto was walking along the roads of Nome with no more fear within now that he was no longer being abused by humans and dogs. However, he still had a little nervousness since he and Jenna became mates. But he tried to wash it away and be strong with his emotions. After all, he was heading to Jenna's home to spend time with her. And he had pretty flowers carried in his mouth to show his appreciation for her.

When Balto arrived at Jenna's home, he spotted her laying down on the porch watching the sun begin to set. Jenna looked to see Balto making his approach and made the most wonderful smile that Balto had ever seen. Balto smiled back at her with love filling his eyes.

"Hi Jenna," Balto said.

"Hi Balto," Jenna replied, "I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to keep you waiting for a while. I had to find and bring these flowers to you." Balto set the flowers down at Jenna's tiny paws.

Jenna was in adoration. "Oh Balto, they're beautiful," she said.

"Yeah…beautiful," Balto said with his eyes at her. Jenna noticed it and made a cute and lovely blush.

"Oh Balto," she responded, "those are the same words that you told me when you showed me the northern lights. You certainly are a wonderful dog."

"I tell you that because I believe it is true." Balto took a long good look at Jenna's pretty eyes. Both of their eyes connected. They were seeing a spark of love for each other. A spark that could never be broken. "Jenna, I…I…," Balto stuttered, almost not knowing what to say. "I really want to thank you for being on my side, even before I became a hero."

Jenna didn't say anything but continued to stare into Balto's eyes. "Balto…" she finally said softly.

Balto continued staring into Jenna's eyes as well. "Jenna…" he said softly also.

They were both feeling something smooth and powerful. A great lovely force was bonded between each other. It was slowly drawing their muzzles to each other. They embraced the force that united them as mates. And now their noses were coming closer together. They were inches away from touching each other. But then, unexpectedly to Balto, Jenna turned her head away.

"What's wrong, my love?" Balto asked his lovely mate.

"I'm sorry," Jenna answered calmly, "I'm not feeling good right now. I'm going out for a while. Hopefully, I'll be better when I come back." Then she walked past Balto and began to take off through town. "I'll see you later, my love," she called out to Balto.

Balto watched Jenna run off through town with a worried look on his face. "I wonder what's really wrong," he said, "I want to help her. But I suppose I'll just give her some time alone." And so Balto went back home to his boat to relax.


	2. Looking For Jenna

It was early nighttime when Balto awoke from a short nap. Yet, he wondered if Jenna was alright or how she was feeling now. He climbed off from his boat and took off for Jenna's home to find out. But when he got there, she was not on the porch this time. So, he assumed that she was inside with her family. The lights inside the house were on. The family was still awake.

"Jenna," Balto called, "are you here?"

No answer.

"Jenna, it's Balto," he called again, "are you home?"

Still no answer.

Then the front door opened. Standing before Balto was Jenna's owner, Rosy.

"Hi Balto," she said excitedly. She went down to hug her hero of the serum run. Balto was sure happy to see Rosy and her happiness.

Rosy let go of Balto and petted him on the head. But then her face shifted to a look of concern. "Balto," she began, "if you're looking for Jenna, she's not here."

Balto gasped.

"She hasn't been here since late afternoon. We are really worried about her."

Balto turned around and sniffed the air. He wanted to find his love.

"Go boy," Rosy told him, "go find her. I'm counting on you."

Without hesitation, Balto took off into the night to find the love of his life.


	3. Dark Feelings

In a beautiful forest near Nome, Jenna was standing next to a pond staring at her reflection in the water. She had emotional thoughts in her mind that made her run off from her home after she talked to Balto. Thoughts that were pretty gruesome. She kept wondering how her life would have changed if Balto had not returned to Nome with the medicine. She would have been in total devastation if Rosy's life had ended. Jenna wanted to thank her mate and figure out a way to show her big appreciation for him. But at the same time, she was too shy to even confess that appreciation to him. And what was worse for her is that she had dark memories of how Balto was treated by humans and dogs long ago. Memories that haunted her like ghastly nightmares. Out of all the dogs in Nome, she was most likely the only dog to stand up for Balto and protect him from some insults and attacks, for she knew that Balto meant no harm ever since they both first met and got to know each other. And she certainly hated the same abusiveness that used to harm Balto when he was just an innocent outcast all because of his half wolf heritage.

But with Balto being half wolf, Jenna never saw evil or darkness within him. She instead sensed caring and kindness in his heart. And when she witnessed Balto finish off the serum run and become the hero of Nome, she found out that Balto was indeed strong, brave and kindhearted. She even thought of him as a very handsome dog ever since they first met a long time ago.

Jenna was very nervous of attempting to show her greatest love for Balto, which was one of the reasons why she took off into the forest to give herself some time alone to relax and think. "How can I do it?" she asked herself, "how can I show Balto how much I really love him without being so careless?"

Jenna looked back down at the pond water. "I'll just take a bath right here. Maybe this will help me calm down." Then Jenna removed her orange bandanna around her neck, dropped it aside, and proceeded into the pond to cool off.


	4. Fun In The Water

Balto had picked up the scent of Jenna as he was approaching a forest just outside of Nome.

"So," he spoke to himself, "she went into that forest. I'll find her and help her."

Balto went inside the forest and continued searching with the scent. He didn't wander around the forest very much but it was taking a little while to find Jenna.

When Balto approached some bushes, the scent was getting very strong at that point. He was very close to finding his love. He peeked through the bushes. There he saw before his eyes was Jenna swimming in a shallow pond without her bandanna, which was laying on the edge of the water. He stared at her and just thought about how beautiful she was in his eyes. _Wow_ , he thought, _she's even more hot_. Then Balto snapped out of it and quietly approached from the bushes. He stood near the water and watched Jenna bathing herself. She didn't even see him yet. And he didn't want to scare her badly. So slowly and quietly, Balto walked into the water to confront her.

"Jenna," he spoke softly.

Jenna gasped. She was startled to see Balto standing near her. "Balto, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to spend time with you," Balto responded.

"But…I'm taking a bath."

"I know that. But Jenna, I want to talk to you."

Jenna was nearly speechless. "Alright," she said.

Balto approached her and nuzzled her. Jenna nuzzled back.

"Jenna," Balto spoke up, "what is really wrong? Why are you feeling this way?"

Jenna was hesitant to answer, as if she was too scared to confess.

"It's alright, my love. You can tell me. I'm here for you."

Jenna relaxed and sighed. "It's kind of hard for me to explain," she began, "but I have been having lots of terrible thoughts from a long time ago."

Balto straightened his erected ears.

"I was thinking about all the times when you were abused and mistreated by the people and dogs of Nome," Jenna said. "And I really hated it. And then I think about how my life would have been different if Rosy passed away with no medicine. Balto, I wanted so much to figure out how I could thank you for saving my girl. I knew how nice and caring you were when people thought of you in a negative way. I never saw evil or cruelness in your eyes. All I saw was kindness and love."

Balto was enthusiastic about his. Jenna's speech made him impressed.

"Jenna," Balto said, "you don't have to worry very much. Listen, Rosy is saved from sickness. She will not die anytime soon. I'm not just proud of myself for saving her. I'm proud of you for showing support for me. And being the hero is not the only reason that the people of Nome love me now. You are also the reason that I am now being loved. That's because you have a heart of gold. And Jenna, you don't have to pay anything back to me. I only did what I wanted to do. Save Rosy, save the children, and be with you side by side. You helped me unlock my strength, confidence, and beliefs. Those are what led me to victory in the serum run. Even your faith was there for me."

Jenna felt warmth in her heart and smiled. She came up to nuzzle Balto some more. The two lovers nuzzled each other for a little bit before Jenna was the first one to pull away.

Jenna still had the cute smile on her face. "Hey Balto," she said, "I would like to know what you really like about me."

Balto became a little nervous. "Well," he said, "I really like you because you're nice and beautiful. And you're very kind and wonderful."

Jenna enjoyed those words, but she wasn't finished. "What do you like about me personally? I mean in an adult situation. I have a good or nice what?"

Balto's eyes widened. Then he blushed. "Jenna, why are you asking me this? I mean I don't want you to think of me as a freak or something."

"It's alright, my love. I don't mind. After all, I'm your mate, remember?"

Balto sighed. "Alright." He looked at Jenna, who was beginning to make sexy poses right in front of him in the water. Balto was infatuated by this. "You…you have a beautiful and sexy body." He was a bit shy. "You have…a nice breast." He paused and stared at Jenna like she was naked.

Jenna continued to do her poses, enjoying the admiration from Balto. "Anything else?" she asked in a seductive voice.

Balto had so much butterflies in his stomach. But he still wanted to confess to his lover. "And…you have…," he stammered. Now he was even more shy. "You have…a nice…"

Without breaking eye contact to Balto, Jenna began to turn to face away from him with a seductive smile.

Balto's answer was turning towards him. He couldn't resist anymore. He had to just say it. "You have…a very nice…butt."

Jenna was now facing away from Balto. Her tail was curled up. She turned her head back to see him, still having the smile on her face. "You really think so?" she asked with the seductive voice again.

"Yes…yes I do," Balto replied calmly.

"Well I really adore you for that." Then from side to side, Jenna shook her butt at him.

Balto stared down at Jenna's butt as she continued to sexually tease him.

Jenna giggled and turned back around. "Now let's play!" she said excitedly.

Balto was jumped by Jenna. He didn't see that coming. They both fell down into the water together. And yet, Balto was already having fun. "Oh you want to play rough, huh?" he asked teasingly. "Then let's play rough!" He got up and went after Jenna, who now rose up and began jumping around.

The two dogs continued to play with each other all over the pond, jumping and splashing each other as they went. When they were finished, both were tired and out of breath. They both laid down on their bellies together at the edge of the pond.

"You know, Jenna," Balto said, gasping for breath, "I've never had this much fun in my life. Especially with a wonderful girl like you."

"Balto," Jenna said, "I've never met such a brave and handsome dog like you. Even though you are half wolf." She placed her head on her mate's shoulder to make herself comfortable.

"I have an idea," Balto said, "let's have an adventure with Rosy someday."

"What kind of adventure?" Jenna asked.

"Who knows. Maybe we could go out on a picnic. Or we could go for a long walk around the forest. Or we could go sledding. Sledding would be fun. You and I can pull Rosy on a sled."

"I would love that!" Jenna said gleefully. "When the day comes, we'll have Rosy come out to play. You and I can pull Rosy on her favorite sled. And we'll have a wild ride outside of Nome."

"But first, we'll pack picnic stuff," Balto added. "We'll pack a blanket and basket of food. Then after we take our joyful ride, we can have our picnic in this forest. It'll be great!"

"Yeah," Jenna exclaimed with joy. "I'm sure Rosy will love it!"

"Believe me, Jenna, she will."

The two lover dogs nuzzled each other once again for a moment.


	5. Love In The Forest

Balto walked around to a different spot on the edge of the pond. Jenna walked right back into the water to cool herself some more. Balto looked up into the clear night sky and imagined how happy his life was now. He couldn't imagine life without his mate and Rosy. "No," he whispered, "I would never want any other life without Jenna and Rosy. It would be too unfair for me. This is the perfect life that I want. I now have the most beautiful girl in the world. And I have a human who cares so much about me. I love them so much."

Suddenly, Balto heard sobs. He turned to see Jenna standing in the pond with her head down. Her back was towards him. "Jenna?" He heard her sobbing more. Balto walked up from behind to confront her. "Jenna?"

Jenna turned around to face Balto. Her eyes were filled with tears. She looked up at her mate. "Balto," she sobbed, "what if Rosy had died? What could have happened to me? What could have happened to us?" She continued sobbing. "I wouldn't know what to do without Rosy. I would have been lost and depressed without her. And I would have been so devastated if you had never returned with the medicine. Balto…I don't want to lose you and Rosy. But what if I did? I can't move on without you in my life. But what if I had to?" She put her head down and continued crying.

Balto couldn't bear to see Jenna like this. "Jenna," he said. He continued to hear her sob. She was still shedding tears. "Jenna." He slowly lowered his head down below hers. Using his muzzle, he lifted her head back up so he could look into her pretty eyes. Then he slowly licked the tears off her face. Jenna felt comfortable with his tongue on her face. When he was finished, he looked again into her eyes and then, almost immediately, placed his lips onto her lips, kissing her.

Jenna gasped. She was caught by surprise as she found herself kissing Balto, the wolf hybrid. She had kissed him before. But this kiss felt much more smooth and comfortable to her. It seemed to be breaking her sadness. She was always so attracted to Balto. And she was never attracted to any other male dog in Nome. She found neither of them with a great heart like Balto. And now here she was, kissing with her mate, with the dog that she really loved the most. She relaxed and shut her eyes as she continued to kiss him. Her tail rose up in affection.

The two lovers continued to kiss each other with passion. Then they stood up briefly on their hind legs and fell into the shallow water. They floated on top of the water kissing. Then they swam back to the edge and laid down on the ground as they continued to kiss. Balto was on his back with Jenna on top of him. They kissed with desires and then flipped onto their sides. Soon, they began to lick each other's face and kiss at the same time. Then they stood up, sat down on their hind legs and resumed embracing each other.

As Balto continued to kiss his beautiful mate, he put his big front paws around her. Jenna put her tiny paws around his neck. They licked and kissed each other some more. Balto was truly loving this moment. He slowly ran his paws down Jenna's back. Then he ran them back up to her neck. Then he ran them down her back slowly once again. Jenna moaned at this. She was loving it. Then instead of bringing his paws back up, Balto kept them down toward Jenna's curled tail. He put his paws down deeper until he felt his paws touching Jenna's butt. Then he slowly began to rub her butt. Jenna moaned a little louder. She was loving this a whole lot more.

Eventually, they paused from kissing and licking. Jenna laid down on her back with Balto standing on top of her. Balto looked down at his beloved mate and slowly ran his paws up and down her curves for a moment. Jenna looked at him and gave him a nod of permission. With lust, Balto stuck out his tongue and began to lick Jenna's body. He first started to lick her neck and chin. She leaned her head back to give him more access. Her moaning resumed. Then Balto went down and licked her breast. Jenna felt so relaxed by his warm tongue. Next, Balto went down to lick her belly. Her moan grew louder. Finally, Balto slowly ran his tongue from Jenna's belly up to her neck and chin. She moaned more. She was loving this too much.

When her mate was finished licking her body, Jenna stood up with the seductive smile and nuzzled Balto with her head and shoulder. She slowly walked under his head and gently stroked her soft and beautiful curled tail under his chin. Then she walked in a circle in a sexy way in front of Balto.

Balto loved to see his mate full of happiness. And he also loved the way she was turning him on. When his mate was finished making more sexy poses, she suddenly faced away from him and looked back at him with her smile. Jenna raised her curled tail and started shaking her butt at him once again.

Balto's eyes widened with love. He had never seen such a very beautiful girl dog like Jenna. He would never think of any other girl more beautiful and sexy like Jenna. And her butt was most attractive to Balto just like her special beauty. He stood and watched as Jenna came close to Balto by walking backwards and then lifted her butt to his chin, resting her breast on the ground. She smoothly grinded her butt underneath his head. Balto was very aroused by Jenna. He enjoyed every moment in this romantic time with the love of his life. Soon, Jenna pulled away and walked a couple steps away from her handsome mate. She looked back at Balto and made a quick point with her head and eyes at her tail, granting him permission. Balto walked over to Jenna from behind and looked down at her. He lowered his head and then started licking and nibbling her butt. Jenna giggled and sighed. She was feeling the relaxation that gave her heart warmth. She believed in Balto and loved him with all her heart. She always believed him as her brave handsome hero who cared so much for her. She felt comfort as Balto soon began nuzzling her butt with his face while licking and nibbling. After a while, he eventually pulled away to give back her space. But both lover dogs felt very proud to make sweet love together. They promised they would never separate. They promised they would love each other forever and ever.

Balto and Jenna stood face to face again and looked into each other's eyes. Then with gentle smiles, they kissed once again and then nuzzled as they absolutely expressed their natural love for each other in this beautiful romantic night.


	6. Heat

Balto and Jenna were laying down on the ground next to the edge of the pond. Balto was laying over Jenna to keep her warm. He wrapped his front legs around her and put his head down on her shoulder. After spending time embracing each other, they were very happy and blessed.

"Balto," Jenna moaned, "that was very beautiful."

"Yeah," Balto sighed, "it was wonderful. Just like you are, too."

The two dogs closed their eyes and felt peaceful. There was totally no other life that either one would ever have. This was their happiest life together.

"Balto," Jenna said, "this is the kind of life that I want. I simply don't even want to imagine a life without you. I never want to leave you, Balto. There is no other male that I would ever want to be with. Balto, you aren't just my mate. You are my hero. My sweet handsome hero."

Balto was inspired by Jenna. With a gentle smile, he made a strong response to her. "Jenna, I feel the same way, too. This is the life that I admire the most. This life is way beautiful and peaceful. There is no other life that I would enjoy the most. Jenna, I want to be with you forever. I want our love to be unbroken. You aren't just my mate. You are my gift. My lovely gift from God."

Jenna admired her mate's short speech. She closed her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth from him. His rough and wild fur felt so nice and soft to her. She was very happy to have Balto in her life. She believed he had one of the sweetest hearts.

Balto licked her head and ears, giving her more comfort. Then he gently nuzzled the back of her neck and placed his head back down. He certainly enjoyed the bond of love that would never separate from his mate. He never wanted to be with another girl, no matter how pretty other girls could be.

Suddenly, a while later, Jenna started to pant. She was feeling hot from inside. But she was not struggling to catch her breath. She was panting because she was going through a cycle that she had already gone through once before, which made her family keep her safe inside a cage in their yard.

Balto noticed Jenna's action. "What's wrong, my love?" he asked her.

"Balto," Jenna said, still panting, "I have a surprise for you. Come closer."

Balto moved his ear closer to listen to what her surprise was. Jenna came close to his ear and whispered, "I'm in heat."

Balto gasped. His eyes widened. "Jenna, are you serious?"

"Yes, Balto. Now this is our chance. I want to do it. I want to have puppies together. Let's do it right now."

Sure enough, Balto started to smell a strong aroma. The smell was attracting him. It was already getting into him. He stood up and looked down at Jenna, who rolled onto her back with another smile. "Jenna," he said, "are you sure you are ready to do it?" Balto asked, trying so hard to control himself so he wouldn't lose himself.

"Yes, Balto," Jenna replied. "I am ready. And I'm sure you're ready, too. I know you want to do it with me right now. I can see it in your eyes." And she was right. Balto did want to do it. His desire was rising to the point where he simply was sexually excited. The smell of the aroma was nearly driving him wild. But he kept himself restraint so he wouldn't go insane.

"Yes," he said excitedly, "I want to do it, Jenna. I really want to. I want to do you so bad. I want puppies with you. Let's start a family together."

"That's the spirit," Jenna replied with her seductive voice. She stood up and looked around. "I don't think this place would make us comfortable. Let's do it somewhere with more privacy."

Balto agreed with that. So he thought for a moment and came up with a solution. "We should head back to Nome now. I know one place there where we won't be disturbed."

"Okay. But first, can you grab my bandanna?"

"Sure thing." Balto went over to grab Jenna's bandanna with his mouth. And together, the two lovers headed back to Nome.


	7. Sex

"Well here we are," Balto said. He had led Jenna to the entrance of the boiler room. Every human and dog were sound asleep in town. Which meant that the two lovers had better chances of not being interrupted in their plan of having sex.

Balto opened the door quietly. "After you," he told Jenna, lifting one big paw for her.

"Thank you," Jenna said.

The two dogs proceeded inside with Balto walking behind Jenna. Then he shut the door behind him and dropped Jenna's bandanna onto the floor.

Jenna came close to Balto. "You know Balto," she said seductively, "I'm feeling so hot right now." She nuzzled under his chin. "I've never met such a big, strong, and brave handsome male dog like you." Then she brought out her tongue and slowly licked him from his cheek to his forehead. Then she nibbled on his ear playfully. Balto became so excited that he came down to kiss and nibble her neck and breast. Jenna giggled seductively and lifted her head up to give him more access.

"And I'm feeling so lucky," Balto said, continuing to embrace her. "I've never seen such a hot, beautiful, and sexy girl like you."

The two lovers kissed for a moment. Then Jenna walked beneath Balto's head and once again rubbed her tail under his chin. Balto was once again smelling that lovely aroma from earlier. He simply couldn't hold himself anymore. He wanted sex with her so badly. "Jenna," he said, trying to control himself, "I can't wait anymore. I want you now."

Jenna felt the same way. Her heat was beginning to drive her insane as well. It was now making her body hotter. "I want you now, too," she said. She started to make more sexy poses in front of Balto. She could see his eyes widening. She could tell that he was getting real excited. After a moment, she faced away from him and turned her head back, looking at him with lust. Then, with her seductive smile, she raised her tail and presented her wet swollen vulva to Balto.

Balto's heart was beating so fast that he thought it would explode inside his chest. He had never felt like this before. He had never been into this situation. And now he was standing right before the girl that he truly loved the most. He was about to make memorable love with his wonderful mate.

Balto took a long look at Jenna's vulva and felt his _organ_ beginning to emerge from his sheath. Jenna noticed it and was very satisfied of how big it really was. "Do you love what you see?" she asked seductively.

"Yes," Balto said.

"Well come here and let's have some pleasure," she said, shaking her butt at him again.

Balto came close to Jenna and lowered his muzzle to her vulva. He sniffed her vulva and became very intrigued of the aroma. The smell was deeply driving him wild. It was so attractive. But he had to control himself so he wouldn't harm his mate. He touched his cold nose to Jenna's vulva and began to lick slowly.

Jenna moaned softly. This was the first time in her life that she was experiencing this. She always imagined how she would feel being licked by a male. And yet, she felt even happier now that she was being licked by the wolf hybrid Balto, her true love. She definitely enjoyed the touch of Balto's warm licks on her vulva.

Balto continued to lick the vulva of his beloved mate Jenna, cherishing every lick from his tongue. Soon, he went up to start licking her butt. He heard her moan a little louder. He knew that she was admiring this more. He went on to lick some more.

Jenna felt more satisfied with Balto licking her butt. She also felt a very beautiful sensation within herself. It was a sensation that she had never felt before in her entire life. A sensation of pure love, which she never had by any male before. But this was her true mate showing her that pure love. Now she was all ready for him. So she held her tail aside to the left and gave him full access.

Balto saw the permission given to him and stopped licking. His _organ_ slid out more from his sheath. And carefully, Balto placed one big paw on Jenna's back and stood up on his hind legs to mount her. He wrapped his big paws and forelegs around her waist and lowered himself onto her. He let his _organ_ slide out more and prepared himself for the first sex of his life with his beautiful mate.

Balto slowly brought his _organ_ forward toward Jenna's vulva. Closer and closer he went until he felt the tip of his _organ_ touching the opening of her vulva. His heart was beating faster than ever. He took a deep breath to calm his heart. Then with one soft thrust, he inserted his _organ_ into his mate's vulva.

Jenna gasped. She felt a wave of energy course within her. With Balto's _organ_ now inside her, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the wonderful pleasure. This was her first sex ever. And mating with her true love, her hero, made this even better for her.

It felt good for Balto as his _organ_ was inside Jenna. After a few seconds, he pulled out and gently thrusted back in. He repeated the same process for some time. He felt great pleasure as he continued to mate his lover. He then kissed and licked Jenna's ears while thrusting gently. Jenna moaned softly. This was turning her on even more. So with a lustful moan, she spread her hind legs wider, making Balto more comfortable while he continued thrusting.

After a short while, Balto began to thrust a little faster. He got more power for his _organ_ since Jenna had her skinny hind legs opened wider. He also felt the tightness inside of her. Jenna's moan grew louder. She leaned her head back to feel more pleasure, her nose pointed upward. She wanted so much more from her handsome lover. "Please, my love," she moaned. "Please go harder. Do me harder."

Balto listened to her and granted her request. He started thrusting faster and harder. But he still wanted to be just a little gentle with her so he wouldn't cause her pain. He continued to mate his girl, thrusting fast and hard in the process. Soon, he was able to slide his _organ_ deeper into her vulva. Then his _bulb_ became exposed from his sheath.

Balto was mating with Jenna with all of his power. He felt the power of love course within himself just like Jenna was within herself as well. Later, Balto got to the point where he was thrusting at his fastest and hardest. His _bulb_ was just outside of Jenna's vulva. Jenna moaned much louder. The two lovers were enjoying the sensation of love with each other. They were feeling that same energy together. It felt so great to them. They wanted it to last forever. They were totally wild. Balto shut his eyes tightly and bared his sharp teeth while he thrusted vigorously. Jenna lifted her head up again and repeatedly moaned very loudly. The two dogs passionately mated with pure pleasure.

After a while, Balto began to slow down his thrusting. Jenna knew what he was about to do next and prepared herself.

"Are you ready?" Balto asked

"Yes," Jenna said, still moaning.

Then with one powerful thrust, Balto forced his _bulb_ into Jenna. They were now locked together as a symbol of pure love for each other. Jenna shot a happy yelp while Balto stayed mounted on her. He resumed thrusting gently with his _bulb_ buried inside her. He and Jenna were in the process of producing puppies together. Jenna had the excitement of having their unborn puppies inside her. Balto slowly and gently thrusted repeatedly. And then, with an energy of relief, he finally ejaculated, filling Jenna's womb with his warm essence.

With his essence released inside Jenna and his _organ_ still stuck inside her, Balto carefully dismounted and turned to stand back to back with her. They both panted, struggling to catch their breath. But at the same time, they felt so blessed by the energy of love between them.

"Balto," Jenna panted, "that…that was…amazing." She could hardly speak.

"Yeah," Balto said with pride, "this is amazing. You are also amazing." He was deeply enthralled with the process that he and Jenna made.

"I will be very happy to have our puppies," Jenna continued. "And I know for sure that Rosy will be very excited when she finds out."

"Yeah," Balto replied, "I'll have so much fun with our new life together. And we'll have our beautiful puppies with honor."

The two lovers remained tied together for a while. But they loved being tied together. And they loved having their butts pressed tightly together. Once again, they sensed the lovely sensation connected to each other. They remained stuck together until Balto felt his _bulb_ shrinking. After a while, his _bulb_ had deflated and Balto was able to carefully eject himself from Jenna. Jenna yelped as Balto made one final yank to pull out his _organ_. Jenna turned around to see Balto bringing his _organ_ back into his sheath. She smiled and nuzzled him. Balto smiled as well and nuzzled back.

"This was an incredible night together," Jenna said, licking Balto's cheek.

"Yes it was," Balto replied, rubbing noses with her. "I promise I will never forget this night together. I love you, Jenna."

"I love you too, Balto."

The two dogs briefly kissed each other for a minute. Then Balto had the feeling that he kept Rosy worried for a very long time. "I should take you back home now," he told Jenna. "Rosy has been worried about you."

"Oh yeah," Jenna said gently, "I know. She is very worried about me. I didn't mean to make her worried for this long."

Balto walked over, grabbed Jenna's bandanna, and placed it back around her neck. "Alright, are you ready, Jenna?"

"Thank you, Balto. Yes, I'm ready."

And so the two dogs stood side by side and exited the boiler room and took off for Rosy's home.


	8. A Lovely Goodnight

Balto and Jenna made it back to Rosy's home and could see that the family was asleep. Jenna could easily walk in quietly. But she had to say goodbye to her mate first. "This was one of the happiest nights of my life, my love," she said. "Thank you so much for being my great mate. I especially will never forget this night with you."

"And thank you, my love," Balto replied, "for making this night special with me. Thank you for giving me a much better life with you. I promise I will never forget this." He reached down and kissed Jenna smoothly. Jenna happily returned the kiss. And the two dogs nuzzled for one last time before they departed.

"Have a good night, Jenna," Balto said in a prideful manner. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Balto," Jenna responded with a love filled voice. "Our puppies are here for us."

Balto smiled at her remark. Then Jenna turned and walked inside with him looking on. Then Balto headed back to his boat to sleep while Jenna curled into her bed basket, with both dogs thinking about the future that laid before them. For they were sure that they would become parents. A father and a mother.


	9. New Life

About two weeks had passed since Balto and Jenna's special night together. One day, Balto jumped off from his boat and headed straight for Jenna. When he arrived, he saw Jenna appear from the house, making her approach. He was absolutely fascinated by her beauty just like always. But she looked even more beautiful to him. She was wearing her usual orange bandanna around her neck. But she also wore a pretty pink flower that was attached onto her head next to her left ear. And she was coated in pink glitter that made her red and white fur glow brighter in the sun. She was amazingly beautiful in Balto's eyes. Both dogs smiled and kissed and nuzzled each other for a moment. They rubbed noses together and placed their heads together. When they were finished embracing each other, they looked into each other's eyes, still smiling. Jenna licked Balto's cheek. And then, in a soft and lovely voice, she said the words that Balto was waiting for.

"I'm pregnant."

And the beautiful new life of Balto and Jenna had truly begun.

The End


End file.
